


Risqué Maneuvers

by Yasanem (Menasay)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Yasanem
Summary: This fanfic follows previous fanfics I have written before. Some of it is more along the lines of stuff I've come up with mentally, and have roleplayed and LARPed, less written.The characters are:Albert WeskerAmanda VigilantteChris RedfieldMentions:Jill ValentineSheva AlomarZackary Nitro (creator of the R-Virus)Piers NivansWhat's implied/needed to know from previous works?AV is AW's lover/gf/bf/thing/they've had sex, etc.CR and AV have met previously, been in a fight with but also met in secret and have had potential interest in each other.AW has shown potential interest in CR, but feels legitimately threaten/jealous by him when he saw AV getting close to him.Jill Valentine was killed by Albert Wesker (timeline skew from RE5/RE6), Albert Wesker has been resurrected via the R-Virus (Takes place during RE6). (Stands for Rose/Regeneration Virus.) Piers was never killed, only mutated and is being experimented on to get him back to humanity (RE6 skew timeline).





	

 

Wesker paced about the large living room. His mindset wasn’t completely there. Something was bothering him. A woman with long, black hair suddenly jumps into the large open window then shuts it behind herself, clasping it closed.

“Where were you,” there was a hiss to his question, it was clear he was angry.

“You know where I went, Albert.”

“You’re lying to me. I was there!”

“You followed me?”

“You weren’t even there for me **to** follow. Now, tell me where you went, Amanda.”

His hiss became a growl as he made his way toward her, slamming his hand back on a piece of the old shabby wall, having made her move backward with his flare of anger. The anger was quickly replaced by awkwardness as he quickly jerked his hand off of the wall and covered his mouth and nose with it.

“Now I _know_ you’re lying to me. You lie substantially when your hormones peak up.”

“Okay,” she replied, and continued, “I went to the forest.”

“That’s still a blatant lie, Vigilantte.”

His voice was no more a hiss, but now stern.

“Lie to me one more time and I’ll fuck it out of you; and not in the way you like.”

“… I was chasing the BSAA.”

“You were chasing Redfield again. After your traitorous actions last time I should just put a collar on you. You belong to me, and no one else. Remember?”

Vigilantte’s lips curled into a frown.

“I don’t belong to any-“

Before she finished her sentence Wesker was upon her, gripping her throat tightly with one hand and placing his lips to her ear as he raised her from the ground.

“The only reason I keep you around is because you’re useful. Don’t make me regret that decision.”

She shakes her head a bit, eyes widened but lightly glowing red.

“Dammit. Why did it have to be **_you_**?”

Wesker drops her to the floor and places a hand on his head. When she lands she coughs a bit then inhales and stands, brushing her black trench, corset, and jeans down.

“Because my DNA bonded with the R-Virus; that’s why,” she smirked, walking over to him and placing her hand on his.

The smell of roses strengthened when she did this and Wesker’s anger and annoyance passed. He moved his hand in hers, switching it around to latch fingers with hers before he walked closer to her, placing his forehead down and onto hers, eyes closing then reopening bright red.

“Oh. Fuck.”

Amanda looked up at him using only her eyes before she dropped them, looking down to his pants. A smirk spread across Wesker’s lips as he licked them before he reached down and pulled Amanda up into his arms, and sped down the stairs into a large bedroom.

“Get undressed, **_now_** \- unless you want to lose those clothes.”

He set her feet down and stood her up before he bolted into the bathroom. Vigilantte looked back to him before she took her trench coat off, pulled her shirt up and over her head then went for her pants. By this time Wesker had already stripped down to his tight, black boxer shorts and came walking out.

“Not fast enough,” and he was upon her again.

His fingers lightly trailed her shoulders, gripping the bra straps and pulling them down. His head leaned in and he bit into her left one. A sudden gasp left her lips and she leaned into him a bit.

“Higher,” she whispered softly, giving a small beg.

A grin pulled Wesker’s lips before he nibbled up to her neck then bit roughly into the side of it. The gasp gave way to a loud groan before she unzipped and unbuttoned her own pants, starting to jerk at them downwards. Licking the place he had bitten he gives a dark chuckle then grabs both sides of her pants and panty hems, jerking them down.

“You want it that badly,” he teases.

He then turns her around so she’s facing him before he pushes her back just hard enough to make her fall backward onto the bed in the room. Quickly he darts to her, rips his boxers from his body and hikes her legs up onto his shoulders, placing his hardened cock at the beginning of her entrance. Amanda watched him, interested.

“Come on, Albert. Show me what you’re made o-“

Her words were broken by his sudden thrust in. He filled her to the hilt, balls slapping against her lifted ass.

“What was that,” he taunted, acting as if he hadn’t heard her before he slid out and back in again, beginning a steady rhythm.

Her eyes deepened in their red color, becoming almost a brick red as he fucked her. His sunglasses kept his mostly hidden, except for the bright glow they gave off. He throatily laughed at her as she moaned out. Wesker was quite gifted lengthily, being an outstanding 11”; he was decently wide as well at 6”. His hands now gripped her waistline as he pushed himself as far in as he could go.

“Ahhh, fuck Wesker…”

“Shut up,” he demanded before he sped up his thrusts, pounding into her.

Moans now uncontrollably slid from her throat and breaths followed.

His eyes rolled at her before he stopped moving, watching her pull her legs off of his shoulders and lean up, cock still inside, reaching both hands out to his sunglasses. This was one of those things he really was unused to. He sort of froze there momentarily before she removed them, smiling at him.

“You already know I’m not afraid.”

He quickly straightened himself up, grabbing her wrist before she had entirely removed them, frowning at her words.

“You should be.”

His voice was entirely coated with anger, before he took his glasses from her, tossing them onto the nearby table then grabbing both her wrists, forcing her back down on the bed. His cock twitched inside her before he began to thrust, harder and faster than before. His eyes were narrowed, and he barely made any noise. A dark blush coated her face though as pain and pleasure shot through her body in much more reaction.

It took about an hour at this pace but sure enough Wesker’s eyes closed and he groaned out, his stomach muscles tightening. The pleasure was finally getting to him, his bodies endurance finally being lightly broken through.

“Ah!! Wesker, I’m gonna---“

Her walls tightened around him but he didn’t flinch, he wasn’t done with her; quite far from it actually; but he did lean down to her, wrapping an arm around her back as she wrapped her arms up around him. Her fingernails dug into his back and he gave a groan to how pleasurable it was. His breathing hiked just a little.

A loud moan signaled her full release, walls clamping tight against his member. She had barely any endurance when it came to him. His scent, his looks, his temperature and mannerisms drove her absolutely crazy and in bed he was absolute. Dragging her nails down his back sent a shiver down his spine and he couldn’t help but bite down on his lower lip, groaning out deeply as he leaned his head down beside hers. His arm gripping her gripped as tightly as it could without restricting her breathing or breaking her body.

His thrusts kept their pace three hours later. Amanda was practically writhing in pleasure at this point, her body shaking and growing exhausted, breath heavy and pants mixing with moans. Both she and Wesker’s bodies were sweaty, shimmering from the wetness. She had climaxed two more times already, and orgasmed octuplet that; Wesker was only about half way there. However, he knew if he didn’t give her body a little bit of a break sexually he’d still be going with her passed out, which was quite much less fun.

Slowing down he pulled himself from her and sat crossed legged, boner sticking out. Amanda caught her breath quite slowly before she moved to him then gripped the base of his cock and ran her tongue against its four sides before taking it into her mouth, sucking him. His eyes rolled back, she had the mouth and tongue of one lustful demon. He brought a hand up onto the back of her head, beginning to slowly push her down before he smirked darkly abruptly and made her choke a bit, gagging on an extended point of his dick down her throat.

Tears began to come to her eyes as he proceeded to hump her face, thrusting down as far as he could into her throat. Her choking became worse before he finally pulled out of her mouth entirely, grabbed her right arm and threw her onto all fours, pulling her hips up and pushing her front down before he gripped her hips and pushed himself back in; going at it full force and speed. Hastily his speed caught back up to the previous fuck time.

Amanda gasped and moaned out again, her body writhing in pleasure again so quickly. Her walls were so tight but she was so wet around him. It was like getting your dick caught in a finger trap made of flesh and lube. He shivered, stomach muscles tightening to their limit before he let out a choked groan, his cock spewing its spermy liquids into her in full force. Amanda’s eyes went wide and she went over the top, climaxing completely to the point she could no longer hold herself up.

Her body fell and he pulled out from her, breathing hard before he fell beside her, pulling her into his strong arms. Only she would see this side of him; this… human-like side of him. The over protective, but still so hotly passionate cuddle after sex him. A smile came to her face as she regained full consciousness and came slowly down from the euphoria. Her eyes closed, and his closed with hers before he placed a small kiss on the back of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFICTION FOLLOWS OTHER FANFICTIONS THIS PERSON HAS PREVIOUSLY WRITTEN.


End file.
